To The Sky
by qunnyv19
Summary: Dia bukan peri. — Harry, Hermione


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
><strong><span>Characters:<span>** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger.  
><strong><span>Warning<span>**: Typo(s). Oneshot. AR. OOC. Diambil saat tahun kelima, Harry Potter and Order of Phoenix.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.:. To The Sky .:.<br>© qunnyv19

.

_FOR: MY BELOVED FRIEND: Annisa Riska a.k.a Riska a.k.a Ricchan kalau dipanggil sama Qunny. Maaf kalau nunggunya lama! :3_

* * *

><p>Perih...<p>

Ada di mana saat Harry ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Harry menatap darah yang mengalir deras di tangannya lagi.

Perih. Hampir sama perihnya saat Voldemort menekan luka berbentuk petirnya di Pemakaman. Mungkin yang itu lebih perih.

Waktu itu dia ditahan, tetapi sekarang dia bebas dan bisa berlari. Berlari dan terus berlari—tetapi dia juga tidak kuat jika terus-terusan berlari. Dia butuh istirahat.

Binatang apa tadi? Monster, atau sejenisnya … entahlah. Pemuda berkacamata bulat itu merasa bingung. Dia sendiri tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang.

Oh iya … dia sedang bermimpi.

Atau begitulah yang dia pikirkan. Dia sedang bermimpi. Iya, dia sedang bermimpi. Tetapi anehnya, dia bisa mengontrol semua tubuhnya dengan baik, dia bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan perih yang dia alami karena mendapatkan gigitan dari binatang berkaki lima itu.

Binatang berkaki lima—besar, taring-taringnya tajam dan tadi mengenai tangannya sehingga perih seperti ini, kepalanya tiga, seperti _Cerberus_, dan binatang itu memiliki warna yang indah. Pelangi dan emas.

Masing-masing kepalanya berwarna merah, kuning, oranye, hijau, dan biru. Kakinya berwarna nila, ungu, dan tiga kaki yang tersisa berwarna emas. Rasanya warna-warna indah itu tidak pantas berada di binatang itu.

Harry tidak tahu binatang itu apa, oke, anggap saja binatang-berkaki-lima-menyerupai-_Cerberus_, tetapi selama lima tahun dia mengenal Dunia Sihir, dia tidak pernah mengenal binatang itu.

"Harry…"

"Siapa di sana?!"

Harry menyesal dia tidak memiliki tongkat sihir di dunianya yang ini. Dunianya yang baru. Tidak, ini hanya mimpi.

Saat dia berada di sini, yang dia tahu dia sudah dikejar-kejar monster itu.

"Harry…"

Tempat ini terlalu indah untuk adanya binatang berkaki lima yang menyeramkan. Harry menoleh, mencari-cari siapa yang telah memanggil namanya dengan nyaris berbisik selama dua kali. Kakinya terasa seperti melayang—dia merasa dia tidak menapak, kakinya seperti melayang di atas awan, ya—dia sedang berada di atas awan, atau itulah yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Awan … sekelilingnya sangat terang. Terdapat berbagai pohon dengan batang berwarna biru langit dan dedaunan berwarna perak. Buah-buahnya—yang menyerupai apel—tergantung di pohon berwarna biru langit juga. Di sekitar pohon-biru-langit itu, Harry tidak tahu pasti, tetapi terdapat bunga yang menyerupai bunga Tulip yang berwarna emas.

"Harry…"

Tiga kali. Harry menarik napas, mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga, menahan perih di pergelangan tangannya, lalu berteriak. "SIAPA DI SANA?!"

"Harry, ini aku."

Tepukan di pundaknya dan Harry segera menoleh ke belakang. Rambut pirang yang panjang, dan kulit berwarna pucat … "Luna?"

"Hai, Harry." Luna, dengan segala kecantikan yang ada—rambutnya yang panjang digerai, dia mengenakan baju berwarna putih, putih bersih tanpa cacat, dan dia mengenakan sebuah kalung berlambang delapan apel yang dihubungkan dengan satu bunga berwarna emas.

"Luna?"

Harry masih _shock_. Sedang apa dia di sini? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa yang Luna lakukan di tempat seindah ini, tapi dengan makhluk semenyeramkan tadi? Kenapa Luna bisa berada di mimpinya?

"Harry, tanganmu berdarah."

"Y—ya, aku tahu." Harry kemudian merasakan perih yang tadi sempat terabaikan. "Aku—kita ada di mana? Aku diserang oleh monster berkaki lima dan berkepala tiga yang memiliki tubuh besar berwarna pelangi dan emas, dan dia menggigitku sehingga tanganku menjadi seperti ini, lalu aku berlari dan terus berlari, tapi aku tidak tahu aku berada di mana—"

"Harry." Luna memotong perkataan Harry dengan setangkai Tulip Emas di tangannya. "Aku rasa kau membutuhkan ini."

"Apa—"

Luna menggenggam tangan kiri Harry yang terus mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti, entah separah apa luka itu, lalu mencabut satu kelopak Tulip Emas itu dan menempatkannya di pergelangan tangan Harry yang berdarah.

"Luna, kita di mana? Aku tidak bisa menemukan tongkat sihirku di sini."

Luna mendiamkan Harry. Harry kemudian menatap Luna lagi, penasaran, tetapi dia terkejut dengan efek Tulip Emas yang tadi Luna tempatkan di pergelangan tangannya.

Tangannya tidak perih lagi, dan lukanya tertutup, tetapi darahnya masih ada, di sana, berbekas—tetapi tidak mengalir lagi seperti tadi. Hanya terdiam di sana, seperti darah yang telah kering.

"Lukamu sudah tertutup." Luna tersenyum, senyumnya—senyum yang biasa Harry kenal. "Yang kaumaksud itu 'Ceralden_'_, Harry. Binatang berkaki lima, berkepala tiga, dan berwarna pelangi serta emas. Peliharaan Sang Ratu Berhati Emas."

Harry tidak tahu kenapa ada seorang Ratu yang mau memelihara binatang semengerikan itu.

"Siapa?"

"Sang Ratu Berhati Emas. Selamat datang di wilayah Delapan Emas."

"Luna, aku tidak mengerti."

Luna hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang Harry tahu—samar dan terkandung sesuatu yang misterius. "Mungkin itu sambutan dari Sang Ratu Berhati Emas untuk kau yang baru datang, Harry."

"Oke, siapapun itu—" Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mungkin dia terkesan tidak tahu malu dan kasar karena bukannya berterima kasih, tetapi malah terus menanyai Luna banyak pertanyaan. "—kau tahu tongkat sihirku di mana?"

"Harry, tidak ada tongkat sihir di sini."

"Tadi kaubilang—di mana kita?"

"Delapan Emas."

"Apakah di sini semua penduduknya Muggle?"

Luna ingin bertanya kepada pemuda di hadapannya, 'Apa itu Muggle?' tetapi tidak jadi dan akhirnya dia menjawab pertanyaan Harry. "Di tempat ini, hanya ada Ratu, peri, dan masyarakat yang tinggal di sini."

"Jadi, Celarden tadi—"

"Ceralden," koreksi Luna.

"Ceralden itu termasuk 'masyarakat' yang tinggal di sini?"

"Uhm, Harry, sudah aku katakan, Ceralden adalah peliharaan Sang Ratu Berhati Emas."

Harry tidak mengerti kondisi yang dia alami.

"Luna, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Harry melihat sekelilingnya lagi. Terlalu indah. Seperti mimpi. Seperti yang ada di dongeng-dongeng, legenda, dan semacamnya. Dia dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon berwarna biru langit dengan dedaunan berwarna perak, lalu di sekitar pohon itu juga dikelilingi Tulip Emas yang tadi Luna berikan untuk menutup lukanya—Harry tidak mengerti. Terlalu banyak 'keanehan' atau 'keajaiban' yang telah dia alami di hidupnya.

"Aku?" Luna tersenyum lagi. "Aku salah satu peri."

Luna menunjukkan sepasang sayap kecil—amat kecil yang tumbuh di punggungnya. Harry mengerutkan dahinya lebih dalam. Daritadi dia berbincang-bincang dengan Luna tetapi tidak menyadari sepasang sayap di sana?

"Peri … Luna, kau penyihir di Hogwarts. Kau sedang menjalani tahun keempatmu. Kau berada di Asrama Ravenclaw."

"Harry, apa itu Hogwarts?"

Harry merasa dia ingin terjun ke bawah sekarang juga.

"Luna, kita saling mengenal karena kita bersama-sama di Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts … apa itu Hogwarts? Apa Hogwarts semacam tempat ini juga?"

"Hogwarts adalah sekolah untuk para penyihir."

"Harry, aku bukan penyihir, aku adalah seorang peri."

Baiklah, pikir Harry. Kalau itu memang yang diinginkan, Harry akan menuruti. Harry penasaran tempat macam apa yang dia hadapi di mimpinya … ini mimpi, 'kan?

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku?"

"Ah, kenapa aku bisa mengenalmu?"

Dahi Harry kembali berkerut lagi.

"Kau terus memanggil namaku sebanyak tiga kali dalam nyaris bisikan, dan saat kau datang, kau tahu kalau aku adalah Harry, dan kau membantuku untuk menutup luka karena Celarden tadi."

"Ceralden. Aku tidak tahu. Aku … Nargle yang memberitahuku. Aku merasa seperti menolongmu. Mungkin firasat seorang peri?"

Oke, baiklah. Luna berperan sebagai peri di sini. Atau benar-benar peri. Atau seolah.

"Memangnya, apa tugas seorang peri?"

Mungkin di sini dia bisa bertemu Ron dengan kostum peri dan sepasang sayap di punggungnya. Oke, ini lucu. Tidak sama sekali. Harry melupakan pemikirannya tentang Ron.

"Peri bertugas untuk merawat, menyembuhkan, dan segala macam untuk memberi perawatan, bukan untuk menyerang." Luna menunjukkan kalung yang berada di lehernya. "Delapan apel emas yang dihubungkan dengan Tulip Emas menunjukkan identitasku sebagai peri. Lambang peri identik dengan Tulip Emas yang banyak tumbuh di sini. Jika kau menemui seseorang yang mengenakan kalung dengan delapan apel emas yang dihubungkan dengan sehelai daun perak, maka dia adalah rakyat biasa."

"Oke, baiklah…" Harry masih berusaha mencerna setiap kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Luna. "Sekarang kita berada di daerah Delapan Emas, dan tadi aku dikejar oleh Celar—Ceralden peliharaan Sang Ratu Berhati Emas, dan aku bertemu denganmu, salah satu peri dengan kalung yang di tengahnya terdapat Tulip Emas, tanpa tongkat sihir di sini, lalu—"

"Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku membawamu ke Istana Pelangi, Harry?"

"_Yeah_, mungkin itu lebih baik."

"Oke." Luna membisikkan sesuatu pada kalungnya, dan menggenggam tangan Harry. "Kau melihat sesuatu di hadapanmu?"

"Sesuatu yang melayang-layang, berwarna kuning cerah, memiliki kedua mata yang besar, dan sedang mengarah ke suatu tempat?"

"Ikuti dia, dia teman baikku." Luna melepaskan genggamannya, lalu berbisik. "Hati-hati. Jangan sampai kau terluka lagi seperti tadi."

"Aku mengerti. _Trims_, Luna."

Luna tersenyum lagi. "Namanya … Nargle."

Kemudian Luna mulai berlari kecil, kembali menggenggam kalungnya, sayapnya mulai mengembang dan tubuh Luna mulai mengecil—_yeah_, mengecil, lalu mengantarkan Luna ke atas, dan akhirnya Luna terbang di udara dengan tubuh yang kecil, seperti para peri yang Harry sering dengar.

Terbang dan menghilang di hadapan Harry.

Harry mengerjapkan matanya, lalu dia mulai mencari Nargle. Nargle yang biasa Luna sebut saat di Hogwarts, tetapi saat di sini, _dia _nyata.

Untung Harry tidak kehilangan jejak Nargle itu. Dia mulai mengikuti sesuatu—teman baik Luna—dan berharap dia tidak melangkah ke tempat yang salah.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well<em> … ini mengerikan."

Harry berharap dia tidak bermimpi. Sebenarnya, dia lebih berharap dia sedang bermimpi. Apalah. Harry tidak tahu. Dia terlalu bingung.

Si Binatang Berkaki Lima itu, Cel—Ceralden, mengejarnya lagi, kini dengan wajah yang lebih sangar dan ganas, seperti ingin menelan Harry hidup-hidup. Harry berusaha untuk berlari lebih cepat, tetapi Nargle yang kini sejajar dengannya tidak bisa lebih cepat dari itu, sehingga Harry harus menyesuaikan dirinya dengan Nargle.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Ceralden di belakangnya ini?!

Apakah dia akan bertarung?

Tapi ini peliharaannya Sang Ratu Berhati Emas … Ratu. Dia akan menuju ke Istana Pelangi, dan logisnya, dia akan berhadapan dengan Ratu. Bagaimana caranya supaya dia bisa memiliki perjalanan yang aman menuju Istana Pelangi tanpa melukai Ceralden?

"Nargle, apa kau bisa 'melayang' lebih cepat lagi?" tanya Harry sambil menoleh ke belakang lima detik sekali. Saat dia melihat ke arah Nargle, dia malah memelototinya dengan mata yang besar dan lebar. Mengerikan.

"Oke." Harry menelan ludah. Seandainya dia punya tongkat sihir, mungkin sepuluh kali lipat lebih mudah untuk menghadapi situasinya yang sekarang.

Harry sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk berlari lebih cepat dan lebih lama lagi. Sementara jaraknya menuju Istana Pelangi … mungkin akan jauh.

Kemudian Harry mempunyai ide. Ide yang buruk. Atau bagus.

Dia berlari lebih cepat, melebihi Nargle yang sekarang menatapnya dengan bingung. Sampai akhirnya dia merasa cukup, dia berhenti, menatap Ceralden yang ingin menertawainya karena mengira pemuda berkacamata bulat itu menyerah.

Ceralden itu berlari lebih cepat, dan saat berjarak kurang lebih tiga meter, Harry berlari ke arah Ceralden—seperti adegan ingin bertubrukan, tetapi Harry sigap untuk pergi ke sisi kanan Ceralden. Ceralden melihatnya, dan berusaha lari dari Harry. Oke, ini lucu. Sekarang posisinya terbalik. Tetapi Harry tidak mau menyerah, menatap Ceralden dengan tatapan 'ayolah' dan segera melompat dari sisi kanan Ceralden.

Salah satu kepala Ceralden menatap Harry dengan aneh.

Berhasil. Ceralden mengamuk dan melompat-lompat dengan liar. Nargle yang menatap Harry melebarkan matanya sehingga terlihat lebih besar lagi, hampir seukuran dengan 'tubuh'nya.

Harry sendiri sepertinya tidak percaya dengan idenya yang terlalu beresiko.

"B—ba—bagu … bagus." Harry bicara dengan napas yang tidak teratur, setengah _shock_ dan setengahnya karena Ceralden masih melompat-lompat karena tidak terima. Nargle, yang daritadi menunggu Harry dan Ceralden dengan tidak sabar, akhirnya menghampiri Harry dan kembali dengan matanya yang normal.

Nargle berbicara sesuatu, tetapi Harry tidak dapat mendengarnya. Ceralden seperti benteng—dia mengamuk, dia melompat liar, dia berlari lebih cepat, dan akhirnya benar-benar pergi ke tempat tujuannya sendiri. Harry terkejut, dia tidak mau mengubah tujuannya—dia ingin pergi ke Istana Pelangi.

"Nargle?"

Bersyukurlah Harry karena Nargle berada di pundaknya sekarang.

"Nargle?" ulang Harry. Nargle kini berada di telinganya dan Harry dapat mendengarnya berbicara, "Ceralden ingin kembali ke rumahnya."

Sesuatu yang Harry duduki seperti sesuatu yang tidak pernah makan selama satu bulan—mengamuk, liar, melompat dan berlari dengan kasar.

"Rumahnya?"

Harry tidak terlalu bodoh, tapi dia juga tidak terlalu pintar seperti Hermione. Tetapi lima detik kemudian dia mengerti maksud Si Mata Besar itu.

"Istana Pelangi?"

"Iya."

Kemudian Nargle menjauh dari telinga Harry, dan menempatkan dirinya di atas kepala Harry. Ceralden berlari sangat cepat, mungkin energinya tidak pernah habis, Harry tidak tahu—tapi Ceralden akan menuju Istana Pelangi. Mungkin dia harus berterima kasih.

Mungkin sekarang Harry baru menyadari kenapa Ceralden bisa berlari dengan cepat. Kakinya ada lima. Mungkin itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh—tetapi setidaknya berpengaruh. Yah, begitulah. Harry menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ketiga kaki emasnya itu lebih cepat berlari dibandingkan dua kakinya yang berwarna nila dan ungu. Tiga kaki emas itu memang membantu.

Harry menikmati perjalanannya yang tidak begitu lancar. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu berlari lagi seperti tadi. Harry melihat ke sekelilingnya … pohon-pohon berbatang biru langit itu ada di mana-mana. Sepertinya pohon itu merupakan simbol dari daerah ini, apa namanya? Delapan Emas.

Sekarang Harry mengerti mengapa diberi nama Delapan Emas. Sejauh mata memandang, pasti ada sesuatu hal berwarna emas yang tertangkap oleh sepasang manik _emerald_nya.

Dia penasaran dengan sosok Sang Ratu Berhati Emas. Siapa dia? Mungkinkah sosok yang dia kenal juga? Minerva McGonagall? Hermione Granger? Cho Chang? Petunia Dursley?

Haaah. Dia tidak mau muntah sekarang karena membayangkan 'Sang Ratu Berhati Emas' adalah sosok mengerikan seperti Petunia Dursley. Mungkin memang dia, melihat peliharaannya ganas seperti ini.

"Nargle, kata Luna, terdapat rakyat biasa juga di sini. Tetapi kenapa aku tidak melihat apa-apa?"

Nargle yang mendengar pertanyaan Harry, turun dari kepala berambut hitam itu, dan mulai mendekati telinga Harry lagi. Dia berkata, nyaris berbisik—suaranya memang pelan. "Kau terlalu besar untuk mereka."

Harry melongo.

"Apa? Aku masih berumur lima belas tahun."

Si Mata Besar menatap Harry dengan tatapan tidak sabaran, Harry agak tidak suka dengan matanya yang amat besar itu, tapi, sudahlah—Nargle menjawab pertanyaan Harry lagi.

"Aku termasuk binatang yang lumayan besar untuk mereka."

Lumayan besar? Ukurannya bahkan tidak sebesar kepala Harry. Kalau Nargle ini besar, bagaimana dengan Ceralden?

Kemudian Harry mengambil keputusan dan mengeluarkan ekspresi 'O' besar.

"Mereka semua kurcaci?!"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," ujar Nargle. Harry sekarang sudah terbiasa dengan guncangan yang dibuat oleh Ceralden, jadi dia tidak terlalu memerhatikan tiga kepala Ceralden yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian kelas satu di Hogwarts. "Tetapi ukuran mereka lebih besar dari ukuran Luna saat dia terbang tadi."

Harry tidak terlalu memerhatikan ukuran Luna saat gadis itu terbang, karena teramat jauh di angkasa.

"Aku tidak tahu." Harry mengangkat bahunya.

Nargle mengeluarkan tangannya yang mungil, yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik bulu-bulunya yang berwarna kuning cerah. Amat mungil, ukurannya lebih kecil dari tongkat sihir Harry—tipis, kecil, dan Harry tidak melihat adanya jari-jari tangan.

"Ukurannya seperti ini."

Nargle melebarkan kedua tangannya dan memberi gambaran di udara ukuran Luna saat terbang. Setengah dari ukuran tongkat sihir Harry, ternyata.

"Kurcaci sekitar empat kali lipat dari ukuran Luna."

Nargle kembali menyembunyikan tangannya di balik bulu-bulu kuning cerahnya yang lumayan tebal. Mata besarnya menatap Harry dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang berada di hidung dan matamu itu."

Harry meraba hidungnya, lalu tertawa kecil. Dia menatap Nargle.

"Ini bernama kacamata. Benda ini membantuku untuk melihat benda yang jaraknya jauh dari aku. Aku mengalami rabun jauh."

"Apa itu rabun jauh?"

"Sulit untuk dijelaskan. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Luna?"

"Dia takdirku."

Harry tidak mengerti, tetapi dia mencoba untuk mengerti dan hanya mengangguk seperti orang dungu. Kepala kiri dan kanan Ceralden menatap ke arahnya dan Nargle bersamaan dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Maaf, sobat." Harry mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Kami memiliki tujuan yang sama denganmu, jadi kami menumpang."

Harry mendengar Si Binatang Berkaki Lima mendengus dengan kesal.

Harry menatap Nargle yang masih berada di telinga kirinya. Harry ingin bertanya lebih jauh agar dia bisa mengerti situasi saat ini.

"Nargle, kalau misalnya seluruh rakyat di sini adalah kurcaci, dan mereka menganggapmu 'lumayan besar' walaupun menurutku kau amat kecil, bagaimana jika mereka bertemu dengan Ceralden?"

Ceralden merasa namanya disebut dan menoleh lagi, tapi Harry mengabaikan dia.

"Ceralden baik terhadap para kurcaci, sehingga kurcaci tidak takut kepada mereka." Nargle menatap Harry dengan mata besarnya. "Kautahu pohon-pohon yang selalu kaulihat di mana-mana? Tulip Emas itu adalah 'kebun' mereka, dan mereka tinggal di dalam pohon berwarna biru langit tersebut. Setelah Tulip Emas itu sudah cukup bagi mereka, mereka akan menyerahkannya kepada peri yang sedang lewat."

"Hah?" Harry cengo. Selama ini seharusnya dia sudah melihat para kurcaci.

"Pantas aku selalu melihat pohon itu di mana-mana…" Harry menatap pohon-pohon itu. "Lambang di kalung mereka adalah daun perak?"

Nargle mengatakan 'iya' lewat mata besarnya.

"Apakah mereka bisa menjadi ukuran seperti manusia biasa—seperti aku, sama seperti Luna tadi?"

"Bisa. Asalkan mereka memiliki kalung itu."

"Bagaimana dengan ukuran Sang Ratu Berhati Emas?"

"Dia wanita yang baik, tegas, cerdas, dan bijaksana. Dia memiliki sayap seperti para peri, tetapi sayapnya mengembang dengan indah, ukurannya lebih besar, berwarna pelangi—dia memiliki rambut cokelat yang bergelombang indah, ukurannya … ukurannya seperti manusia biasa, seperti kau. Dia memiliki kalung dengan lambang … nanti kau akan lihat sendiri."

_Well_, sepertinya ini bukan Petunia Dursley.

"Kau tahu namanya?"

"Aku tidak boleh memberitahukan nama Sang Ratu Berhati Emas kepada siapapun yang baru saja datang ke sini."

"Kata Luna, dia tahu aku butuh pertolongan karena kau memberitahunya. Darimana kau bisa mengetahui aku?"

"Aku makhluk khusus yang akan menjadi takdir para peri. Aku pembimbing mereka, aku bisa tahu apa saja yang terjadi di daerah ini."

"Kenapa Luna menjadi ukuran manusia normal saat dia tidak terbang?"

"Kau itu bawel sekali," gerutu Nargle, tapi dijawabnya juga pertanyaan Harry. "Dia bebas menentukan ukurannya, asalkan dia memiliki kalung itu."

Ternyata kalung itu seperti tongkat sihir yang berada di dunianya. Sepertinya Harry sudah mulai mengenal dunia ini sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi dia bingung, untuk mimpi, ini terlalu nyata—seperti nyata. Luna menjadi peri … dan Nargle adalah nyata. Dia berada di suatu tempat seperti langit dengan awan menjadi pijakannya, dengan kenyataan bahwa penduduk di sini adalah para kurcaci, dan Harry sedang mengendarai seekor binatang berkepala tiga, berkaki lima, dengan warna yang indah di seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia sedang menuju Istana Pelangi.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di tempat yang asing bagi Harry. Tidak ada pohon berwarna biru langit, tetapi adanya burung-burung yang beterbangan dengan indahnya di langit, atau apapun, dengan warna pelangi. Bentuknya … Harry menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Burung itu cantik, cantik sekali. Mungil, bentuk tubuhnya pelangi, dengan kedua sayap berwarna putih di masing-masing ujungnya. Ekornya terbagi dua dengan bentuk spiral berwarna hitam.

"Ini…"

"Itu adalah lambang yang akan kautemukan di kalung_nya_ jika kau menemui Sang Ratu," ujar Nargle tepat di telinga Harry. "Berwarna pelangi."

"Apa namanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu, tepatnya. Ratu tidak memberikan nama kepada burung-burung itu."

"Indah sekali."

"Memang. Jika mereka berkumpul, pemandangan yang terlihat akan indah sekali."

"Kau pernah melihatnya?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya," sahut Nargle. "Saat itu Luna menjadi peri baru, dan aku ditunjuk untuk menjadi 'takdir' Luna, dan Ratu melakukan penyambutan dengan memerlihatkan formasi burung-burung itu. Indah sekali."

"Wow, itu keren."

Harry juga tidak menyadari ketika mereka mulai memasuki kawasan burung-burung berwarna pelangi itu, Ceralden memelankan temponya dalam berlari. Malah dia terlihat seperti asyik menyapa burung-burung itu dengan seringai yang berada di tiga kepalanya.

"Burung-burung itu tidak punya sarang?"

"Yang kaulihat sekarang adalah burung-burung dewasa, Harry. Burung-burung yang masih kecil berada di halaman belakang Istana Pelangi."

"Kau pernah melihatnya?"

"Tidak."

Harry ingin bertanya tahu-darimana tapi dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia terlalu cerewet, dia akui. Sangat ingin tahu dan penasaran, dan menyebalkan. Itu menurutnya, tidak tahu menurut Nargle.

"Sudah sampai."

Nargle memisahkan dirinya dengan telinga Harry—memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Harry melihat Istana Pelangi itu. Ceralden pun berhenti. Tidak seperti istana megah yang berada di bayangannya, istana dengan banyak pengawal kerajaan, atau air terjun, atau bangunan mewah dengan berbagai pilar, atau bangunan besar yang melebihi besarnya bangunan Hogwarts.

Di hadapannya, terdapat sebuah bangunan, hampir mirip rumah—Harry benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang berada di hadapannya. Sungguh, ini memang Istana Pelangi, tetapi ini lebih mirip rumah. _Rumah_. Apa benar seorang Ratu ingin tinggal di tempat seperti ini?

Tapi memang, Istana Pelangi tidak terlihat seperti rumah biasa.

Rumah itu terlihat hidup, dengan warna pastel yang menjadi pewarna dindingnya. Warnanya kalem, membuat Harry menjadi tenang dan rileks, lalu atapnya berbentuk bulat, tidak sepenuhnya bulat, katakanlah oval—dengan satu simbol burung pelangi yang dilihatnya tadi di atasnya.

Sepertinya Harry akan merasa nyaman jika dia tinggal di sini.

Harry mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Dia melewatkan tanaman indah yang berada di sekitarnya, tanamannya berwarna ungu, bukan _lavender_, tapi ungu tua, dengan buah berwarna merah muda yang tumbuh di sekitarnya.

Harry penasaran. Dia turun dari punggung Ceralden hati-hati, mulai menatap tanaman-tanaman itu, dan menyentuhnya. Lembut sekali seperti kapas. Dia mencoba salah satu buah berwarna merah muda yang tumbuh, mungkin dia lancang, tapi—tidak jadi. Harry menarik tangannya kembali.

Dan tempat yang dipijakinya … empuk. Sangat nyaman. Harry ingin tinggal di sini, kalau bisa—dia ingin melupakan masalahnya di Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge, Severus Snape, Voldemort … ah, ini hanya mimpi.

Nargle melihat Harry yang terpesona dengan Istana Pelangi. Nargle meninggalkan Harry saat dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana aku harus masuk? Nargle?"

Harry mencari-cari Nargle di pundak, leher, telinga, dan kepalanya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan Nargle di mana pun. Ceralden menatap Harry dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Nargle sudah pergi?" Harry bahkan belum sempat berterima kasih pada Si Mata Besar itu. "Dia sangat membantuku. Kau juga membantuku, tapi kau melukaiku." Harry menunjuk tangannya yang masih terdapat noda darah kering. Ceralden menyeringai.

Harry heran dengan perubahan wajah Ceralden yang tadi ganas sekarang menjadi suka menyeringai. Mungkin karena dia sudah sampai di rumahnya. _Well_, Istana Pelangi memang tempat yang terlihat nyaman.

Harry juga tidak pernah berhadapan dengan seorang Ratu … bagaimana? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Membungkuk? Memberi hormat? Mencium telapak tangannya? Atau berdiri tanpa mengatakan apapun dan Ratu bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Menyukai tempat ini?"

* * *

><p>Harry <em>shock<em>, tapi tidak sepenuhnya, dia memang sudah mengira-ngira mungkin Ratu adalah seseorang yang dia kenal, tapi dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau orangnya adalah Hermione Granger.

"Hermione?"

Ceralden meraung-raung marah. Dia menatap Harry dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Maaf!" Harry cepat-cepat membungkuk layaknya seorang Pangeran dengan satu tangan yang menyilang di dadanya. "Sang Ratu Berhati Emas."

Harry kini berlutut.

Hermione. Hermione Granger adalah Ratu di tempat ini. Ratu yang persis seperti deskripsi Nargle tadi. Dan Hermione sangat cantik … Harry tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tidak pernah melihat Hermione yang tidak peduli dengan penampilan—lebih mementingkan pelajarannya dan segala tetek-bengeknya, kini terlihat lebih cantik dibandingkan Yule Ball tahun lalu.

Hermione amat. Sangat. Teramat. Cantik. Sekali.

Harry melirik sedikit dari matanya. Benar, terdapat kalung dengan delapan apel yang dihubungkan dengan seekor burung berwarna pelangi dengan ekor terbagi dua berbentuk spiral.

Kemudian Harry terkejut karena Hermione berubah wujud menjadi seorang wanita tua, berambut hitam pendek—bob, dan seringaian terjahat yang pernah Harry lihat. Mirip Pansy Parkinson.

"Apa—"

Si Tua itu menatap Harry dengan ganas, dan sepertinya Ceralden juga terkejut. Si Tua mendekati Harry. Harry cepat-cepat berdiri, menatap wanita tua itu dengan tatapan apa-yang-terjadi karena dia tidak tahu _apa yang terjadi_. Wanita tua itu segera mengeluarkan kalung yang berada di dalam jubah warna hitamnya yang kusam—kalung dengan bandul yang besar bersimbolkan burung berwarna hitam dengan ekor terbagi dua berbentuk spiral.

Wanita tua itu menangkap kedua tangan Harry, memelintirnya ke belakang, sehingga Si Tua itu berada di posisi belakang Harry. Dia menempatkan dagunya di pundak Harry—tinggi mereka hampir sama—lalu Harry mendengar tawanya yang menggelegar. Harry mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ternyata dia payah jika tanpa tongkat sihir.

Ceralden melihat Si Tua dengan tatapan marah. Dia mulai maju, mendekati Si Tua, dan mulai mendekatkan salah satu kepalanya ke kepala Si Tua dengan bermaksud memutuskan kepalanya, tetapi Si Tua itu ternyata lebih sigap dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita tua lain yang ada di dunia. Dia menendang salah satu kakinya ke kepala Ceralden. Setelah kepala Ceralden tumbang satu, dia kembali menumbangkan dua kepalanya dengan hanya satu kaki.

"Siapa—" Harry merasa tercekik. "—kau?"

"Jangan begitu, Pansy."

"Hahaha!"

Akhirnya tekanan di lehernya terlepas. Ceralden pun sepertinya bangkit lagi, tetapi dia tidak mau melawan Si Tua itu—tunggu, penampilannya berubah lagi dan kini menjadi seorang gadis muda dengan _dress_ berwarna ungu tua dan bandana berwarna merah muda yang menutupi sebagian rambut hitamnya yang pendek.

"Maaf. Sedikit sambutan untuk orang yang baru datang."

Serius, orang ini mirip Pansy Parkinson. Atau memang Parkinson? Harry juga menolehkan kepalanya lagi kepada orang yang baru datang, yang mencegah Parkinson melakukan tindakan-tindakan lainnya yang merugikan dia.

Itu benar-benar Hermione.

"Maafkan sepupuku, Harry." Hermione tersenyum manis. Terlalu manis. Kalungnya bersinar indah di bawah pantulan cahaya matahari—Harry tidak yakin, tapi dia melihat seperti ada secercah emas di mata burung berwarna pelangi itu. Terlalu indah.

"Sang Ratu Berhati Emas." Harry kini berlutut lagi dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia tidak tahu dia akan mendapatkan 'sambutan' seperti itu. Itu mengerikan—dia mengeluarkan keringat dingin daritadi. Itu sepupu Her—Sang Ratu?

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Harry ke Istana Pelangi, Ceralden." Ceralden mengangguk serempak dengan tiga kepalanya, dan mengeluarkan senyum sumringah. Senyum, bukan seringaian. "Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu."

Binatang berkaki lima itu mempunyai kamar?!

"Pansy … aku sudah memberitahumu berkali-kali jangan suka mengeluarkan kemampuanmu untuk mengerjai orang-orang yang singgah kemari."

"Hehehe." _Sialan_, batin Harry. Dia dikerjai oleh seorang gadis muda, yang mirip Parkinson, atau memang Parkinson, dan Harry tidak bisa melawannya sama sekali.

Dia juga baru tahu kalau Parkinson dan Hermione bisa akrab seperti ini.

"Hei, Harry Potter. Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan menyebalkan seperti itu. Aku memang menyebalkan, tapi tidak semenyebalkan itu."

'Tidak semenyebalkan' darimana? Seumur hidup Harry, dia tidak pernah menemui remaja semenyebalkan Parkinson. _Well_, di Hogwarts.

Dan, darimana pula gadis ini tahu namanya?!

Serius, dia merasa gila di sini.

Harry menunduk daripada harus tatap muka dengan Pansy Parkinson. "Pansy, ke kamarmu saja sana."

"Hermy…" Harry mendengar sekilas Pansy mengoceh dan akhirnya berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan menuju ke dalam Istana Pelangi. Kamar … Harry membayangkan bagaimana kamar yang ada di dalam Istana Pelangi ini. Mungkin sangat nyaman.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dipanggil Ratu." Hermione membuka pembicaraan. Dia menarik tangan Harry lembut dan mulai membantunya berdiri. "Aku sudah tahu kedatanganmu, Harry. Kau adalah _takdir_ku."

Harry bingung.

"Maaf?"

"Ah, Nargle belum menjelaskan, ya…" Hermione menerawang di langit. Harry tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Hermione. Hermione di sini terlihat sangat santai, tidak terlihat buru-buru dan suka berbicara cepat seperti di Hogwarts … tunggu, Harry mulai membanding-bandingkan.

"Setiap orang mempunyai takdir masing-masing di sini … Harry, Luna mempunyai Nargle sebagai takdirnya. Nargle akan mendampingi Luna seumur hidupnya, entah sebagai temannya, sahabatnya, atau saudaranya. Dia akan membantu Luna dalam kesulitan apapun."

"Dan aku—"

"Kau adalah takdirku yang sempurna." Hermione tersenyum.

"Tapi aku—"

"Aku tahu." Hermione mendekati Harry. Tinggi mereka hampir sama. Harry tahu dia tidak sejangkung Ron, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau dibandingkan, tingginya dan Hermione hampir sama seperti ini. Napasnya tercekat.

"Di manapun kita berada, kau selalu menjadi takdirku."

Harry lupa bernapas.

Dia memiliki sayap. Dia memiliki rambut yang digerai dengan indah. Dia memakai pakaian putih bersih dan kalung yang membawa namanya. Tapi dia bukan peri. Dia Ratu yang—

"Selamat datang di Istana Pelangi. Memang tidak terlihat seperti istana—sebenarnya ini bukan istana. Banyak yang menyebutnya istana karena aku dianggap oleh mereka kalau aku adalah Ratu. Tapi menurutku, tempat ini sangat nyaman," ujar Hermione memotong lamunan Harry.

Memang terlihat nyaman.

Hermione membelakangi Harry dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu Istana Pelangi. Sekali lagi, bukan pintu yang megah seperti di istana-istana, tetapi pintu yang lembut—Harry bertanya-tanya apakah pintu ini terbuat dari kapas atau awan—saat disentuh. Seperti bantal.

Saat Hermione membuka pintu berwarna merah muda itu, Harry melihat isinya yang lebih luas sepuluh kali lipat dibandingkan dengan tampilan luarnya.

Sangat luas.

"Lukamu, Harry." Hermione menggenggam tangan Harry dengan lembut. Hermione menatap noda darah itu, dan sekali elus, luka itu menjadi hilang, tidak ada bekas, dan tangan Harry tidak ternodai apapun lagi.

"Terima kasih," kata Harry, sedikit kagum dan _shock_ di saat bersamaan. "Aku—aku ingin menemuimu karena ingin menanyaimu satu hal."

"Satu hal?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku terdampar di sini, lalu aku bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sangat mirip dengan duniaku yang nyata, dan saat aku bertanya mereka, mereka mengaku tidak mengenal dunia yang aku tempati sama sekali."

Mungkin yang Harry maksud dengan 'mereka' adalah Luna seorang.

"Kau sedang berada dalam mimpimu."

Nah, Harry tidak salah, 'kan? Dari awal dia sudah mengira semua ini mimpi. Tapi mimpi ini terlalu indah dan terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sesuatu bernama mimpi. Dan Hermione … Hermione_nya_ teramat cantik di sini, _keajaiban yang nyata_, kalau Harry boleh menyebutnya.

"Tapi bukan mimpi biasa, Harry. Kau sedang mengontrol mimpimu. Kesadaranmu, walaupun tidak penuh, kau membawa _mimpi_mu sehingga sampai di sini, sehingga kau bisa bertemu aku …"

Hermione mendekatinya lagi, mungkin Harry mengira ini sebatas mimpi, tapi sekali lagi, ini terlalu nyata untuk menjadi suatu mimpi, seperti di langit—tempat ini mengingatkannya pada langit. Awan dan keajaiban yang ada.

"… kau takdirku."

"Aku tahu," jawab Harry, pelan, teramat pelan. "Jadi …"

"Oh, maafkan Ceralden yang membuatmu luka seperti ini, Harry."

"Luna sudah membantuku, Nargle juga, jadi kurasa itu bukan masalah lagi. Ceralden juga memberikan tumpangan untukku sampai ke sini. Aku terkejut karena kau mau memelihara binatang semengerikan itu—"

Hermione tertawa. Sayangnya, yang Harry dengar adalah simfoni yang bernada merdu dan menari-nari dengan indah di telinga.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya. Dengan hati-hati, menganggap Ratu Hermione adalah seorang porselen, Harry mengusap keningnya, dan memberikan kecupan ringan di sana.

"Jadi … kau bisa membantuku untuk…"

Ucapan Harry terhenti. Hermione menatapnya heran, sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. "Untuk? Katakan saja. Aku pasti membantumu."

"Tidak jadi."

Harry tadi ingin berkata apakah Hermione bisa mengembalikannya ke dunia sihirnya, Hogwarts, London, atau apapun yang bukan di sini, tetapi Harry sudah terikat dengan dunia ini, dia adalah takdir Hermione, 'kan?

"Harry, pejamkan matamu."

Harry menurut, memejamkan matanya di hadapan Sang Ratu Berhati Emas, lalu mulai merasakan sesuatu berbau _cherry_ yang berada di bibirnya, meresap, pelan-pelan, dengan hati-hati—

* * *

><p>"Harry, buka matamu! Harry!"<p>

Harry mengucek matanya, merasa heran karena tiba-tiba Sang Ratu membentaknya dan menyuruhnya kembali membuka mata setelah—

Tunggu. Dia bukan di dalam Istana Pelangi.

"Ra—Hermione?"

"Ini aku, siapa lagi memangnya? Cho Chang?" Hermione merengut kesal. Dia menatap Harry dengan tatapan ingin membunuh saking kesalnya. "Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa ketiduran di Ruang Kebutuhan, Harry."

Harry menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Ruang Kebutuhan?"

"Ruang Kebutuhan," tegas Hermione. Dia menunjuk di ruangan di sekitar mereka. Hanya mereka berdua. Kemudian Hermione berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Kita baru saja selesai latihan dan kau langsung ketiduran karena kelelahan. Ron menuju kamar Gryffindor terlebih dahulu, jadi hanya kita berdua."

"Aku ketiduran di sini?"

"Ya."

Kemudian Harry menyadarinya. Dia memang kelelahan sekali setelah melatih anak-anak di Laskar Dumbledore. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyadari kalau dia bisa ketiduran di Ruang Kebutuhan—dan, ah, tongkat sihirnya sekarang berada di genggamannya.

"Hermione…"

Ada rasa tak percaya yang menyelinap di hati Harry karena Hermione yang sekarang berada di hadapannya adalah sosok Hermione yang biasanya, galak, tidak bisa berkata sesuatu dengan pelan-pelan, bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat panjang hanya dengan satu tarikan napas—

"Apa?"

"Hermione, aku—"

"Ya?"

Sekarang Hermione duduk dengan posisi siap mendengarkan.

"Tadi aku bermimpi." Harry memulai ceritanya dan mulai duduk juga karena tadi dia sedang tiduran. "Aku bisa mengendalikan mimpiku, aku bisa mengontrolnya, aku bisa merasakannya karena begitu nyata, bahkan tadi aku merasakan perih yang luar biasa di tangan kiriku, aku bisa merasakan semuanya."

"Harry, kau mengalami _lucid dream_."

"Apa?"

"_Lucid dream_. Mimpi ini adalah sebuah mimpi ketika seseorang sadar bahwa ia sedang bermimpi. Ketika mimpi ini sedang berlangsung, si pemimpi mampu berpartisipasi secara aktif dan mengubah pengalaman imajinasi dalam dunia mimpinya. Mimpi ini dapat terlihat nyata dan jelas. Bahkan kau bisa mengontrolnya. Mimpi ini sangat langka ditemukan, tetapi ada kasus di mana ketika kau sangat kelelahan, kau jatuh tertidur dan mendapatkan mimpi ini."

Harry cengo.

"_Lucid dream _… itulah mengapa aku merasakannya kalau mimpi itu sangat nyata."

"Memangnya apa yang kau mimpikan, Harry?"

Harry mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku memimpikan pelangi, pohon berwarna biru langit, dedaunan perak, berbagai kalung dengan berbagai simbol, dan seorang Ratu."

"Ratu?"

"Ratu itu berkata … 'kau adalah takdirku'."

Sekarang Hermione yang merasa janggal. Namun untuk kali ini, Harry tersenyum jahil. Iya, Harry tersenyum jahil dan menatap Hermione yang keheranan.

"Kau adalah takdirku," ucap Hermione, nadanya persis seperti di mimpi Harry tadi. Harry sempat terkejut, namun dia tersenyum lagi.

"Seperti itu." Harry kini mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Hermione, jarak mereka sangat dekat. "_Kau adalah takdirku yang nyata_."

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Yeaaaah saya tahu sangat tidak memuaskan dan mungkin sangat tidak masuk akal, maaf kalau kekanak-kanakan sekali hahaha :3 ini khusus untuk **_bestie_ **saya yang meminta Harmony sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Maaf baru bisa direalisasikan sekarang, **Ricchan**.**

**Btw, kalau ada yang belum tahu soal **_Lucid Dream_ **itu nyata, lho. Informasi diambil dari Wikipedia. Ada salah satu teman saya yang mengalami itu, dan katanya persis seperti sedang main **_**game**_**. Jadi kita bisa mengontrol mimpinya dan terlihat sangat nyata. Teman saya ini sering mengalaminya, tapi terkadang dia takut, karena pas 'pembukaan'nya dia seperti disedot ke dalam dunia setan.**

**Ada yang pernah mengalaminya? Saya sendiri belum pernah, sih. Tapi penasaran juga kalau benar-benar mengalaminya.**

**Dan … Yeah. Ini Harmony. Maaf kalau Queen!Hermione sangat OOC di sini. **

**Puas sih lumayan, soalnya saya baru pertama kali menulis Fantasy/Adventure. Oh iya, maaf juga kalau Fantasy/Adventurenya nggak kerasa di sini.**

… **karena itulah saya sangat membutuhkan saran, kritik, perbaikan, dan pendapat dari kalian semua yang telah membaca fic ini.**

**Review? :D**


End file.
